


Macalaure to Fallerien

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an AU (Alternative Universe) story  about Maglor son of Feanor. Despite of The Silmarillion, where Maglor drowned in the Sea, some Tolkienites (me too) disbelieve it and so they thought up a version where Maglor survived but lost his mind and was roving for long about the coastal lands as a crazy bard. My poem ( as well as "Loyality" )is one of offshoots, belonging to this version. To say in short, in Second Age while roving near Mithlond, Feanaro's last son came across a maid of Teleri named Fallerien and she fell in love for him. Yet Maglor couldn't share her passion and soon left the Havens, when the war in Eregion has begun. Then he went for the East urged on by a wish to fight and do his duty and lines below are the words of his poetic farewell, said to the woman in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macalaure to Fallerien

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

* Fallerien - (Telerin) - "a princess of foam"  
  
For you - the deathless starry light,  
For you - the freshness of a night,  
And bracing air of a day,  
And warming breath of a flame.  
  
For you - the carpet of the leaves,  
For you - a path across the hills,  
For you - the sea's shining waves  
And patterns of a golden lace.  
  
For you - a beam of the Moon,  
And fruitful gardens in the noon,  
For you - the lands free and fair  
And a wild wind in the hair.  
  
For you - a silver sparkling star  
And loud songs flying far  
And music of the rhymed words  
And clear steel of a sword.  
  
A horse, obeying to your hand,  
Beside - a kind and loyal friend,  
The whole might of magic spells  
And ringing voice of the bells.  
  
For you - a chance to save your soul  
And a way that ever leads you home.  
  
For me - the dense and endless dark,  
A faceless foe, a battle hard,  
For me - the embers of the ships,  
A hidden way in snowy deeps,  
  
A polar wind's icy blast  
A line which ne'er completes a verse,  
The winter cold which never ends  
And shadows over dying lands.  
  
A gleam of dead forever suns  
And anguish of Gorthaur's funs,  
The moans of the pain unsaid  
And offence of being betrayed.  
  
The howling wolves and deathly mourn,  
The wings broken and torn,  
An axe in a hangman's hand  
And poisoned edges of a brand.  
  
The Evil Lord 's spiteful laugh  
And else - your eternal love.  
.


End file.
